


Couples Game night

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Character, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this cos I'm sad and I need fluff.Basically just couples fluff. Very sweet, non canon trauma bc I like putting them through pain...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Couples Game night

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I have to be up in four hours and I haven't slept for three days...
> 
> On that note, enjoy.

It had been a long day for Tony. He had only gotten to bed a couple of hours before he had to wake up for a press conference regarding the newest Avenger; Quake. He was happy for Daisy, yeah, but him having to take the full brunt of the publicity was annoying.

He had gone to his lab, only to find it was being redecorated- Jarvis had said he had scheduled it, but he didnt remember that. 

Sighing, he slumped down onto the sofa in the common room.

Fitzsimmons walked in, talking. They sounded annoyed, "Oh, come on Fitz, you only have to see him once! I had to live with him for seventeen years, I'm sure you can suffer a bank holiday weekend," Simmons sounded annoyed as she went to the kitchen and grabbed and apple, which she handed to Fitz. 

"I dont like him. Remember when we told him when we first started dating? I'm pretty sure he was about to explode," Fitz took a bite from his apple, gazing at his wife, who was looking into the distance in deep thought. 

"I haven't talked to him or mum since they both got shit-faced at my birthday, remember?" Fitz snorted at the memory.

Tony stood up, making his way to the coffee machine. "Sounds like you two need a break. What's all this about?"

"Jemma's dad is pissed at me because I didn't ask him if I could marry his daughter. He knows its because Jemma and I dont believe in that old fashioned bollocks, but hes still annoyed."

Tony pulled a face, "oof. Tough parents?" He asked Jemma.

"Yes. They're both very religious. You know, worst kind of right wing, capitalist white middle class over privileged morons," she made a face.

"Well, I cant help you with the terrible parents- pot calling the kettle black- but I can help you get your mind off of things. How about a game night?"

They looked at each other, "okay."

"Great. Jarvis, round up the others. I'll get the drinks."

* * *

Once everyone was sitting in the living room, each of them nursing their drink of choice, Tony cleared his throat, "Right. I though a quick game of Never Have I Ever?"

"Sounds good," Nat said.

"I'll go first," Daisy grinned, "Never have I ever lied my way into getting laid." Nat, Maria, Bucky and Tony took a swig.

"Part of the job," Nat explained

"Same," said Maria and Bucky 

"I told him I was the CEO of a big company and he slept with me to get a deal. I think we were both too drunk to realise the company was made up," Tony grinned. They all laughed.

"My go," Bucky said, "Never have I eve got beaten up," he looked pointedly at Steve. Daisy, Wanda, Jemma, Fitz and Steve drank. "Wow, the youngest person here ant the oldest. Are the stories funny?" 

"In year four the teacher told us to play dodgeball but just left... we were obviously gonna do something," Leo smiled at the memory.

"Mines actually pretty funny. You gotta picture it. So basically I was in a weird orphanage with some creepy ass nuns, and this girl comes up behind me and pulls my hair. So, obviously I fight back. Then these nuns come out of nowhere and have to pull us apart. I'm pretty sure the other girl bit one of them," Daisy laughed. Wanda and Jemma said that heirs werent funny, and Steve just said, "he was being an ass."

"Language," Natasha smirked.

"My turn. Never have I ever broken a bone," Maria said. Nat, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Fitz and Daisy drank.

"Which bones and how?"

"Rib. Mission," was what Nat said 

"Arm. Lost it?" Bucky said

"Nose. Fight. Probably something else, too," Steve grinned.

"Arm, rib, ankle. Bomb," Wanda smiled, Tony turned red- even though Wanda had forgiven him, he wasnt sure if he forgave himself.

"Arm, twice," Fitz explained

"Arms. Technically a bunch of fractures but it definitely hurt like hell," Daisy smiled.

"My go. Never have I ever been I'm jail before I turned sixteen," Nat grinned impishly as Wanda and Daisy drank reluctantly.

"Theft and Homosexuality," Wanda said.

"Still can't believe that's a crime in some parts," Daisy squeezed her girlfriends hand, "and I hacked into someone important I cant remember, pretty sure I was drunk."

"This is why I love you," Wanda gave her a small kiss, "Never have I ever had a good relationship with my dad," only Maria, Fitz and Stephen drank. 

"Wow, you guys had fucked childhoods. My go. Never have I ever spent my whole weekend in a Pub while my dad got shit-faced cos my mum was fucking the priest." Everyone was quiet until Simmons drank, then they all burst out laughing. 

"My go. Never have I ever not finished highschool," Stephen grinned as Steve, Bucky, Wanda and Daisy drank.

"Wow. Although your all somehow pretty clever. I'll go. Never have I ever turned 30 yet," Simmons grinned mischievously as Steve, Bucky, Tony, Stephen, Nat and Hill all drank.

"Hust out of interest, how old are you children?" He asked the people who hadnt drank.

"25," Fitz answered 

"24," Simmons said

"21," Daisy and Wanda said together.

"Cool. Who's go is it? Cap?"

"Ok. Never have I ever gotten blackout drunk." They all drank.

"My go. Never have I ever fucked three people in a row." Tony looked around. Nat drank. Nobody dared to asked.


End file.
